It started at the pool
by Bds13
Summary: Kagome's best friend gives her a job to help her find a man. Read and see what happens. InuKag  SanMir   AyaKou   RinSess   .I am writing a few chaps. then adding themon so i will be late
1. Ch1 first day

**"It started at the pool"**

** ch.1 first day**

Reminder:

_'Thinking'_"Talking"**Screaming!**

Kagome Higurashi just got a job offer to work at private pool as a life guard. The good/bad news about it was that is was only for men, rich arrogant snooty men, or so she thought. Her Boss and friend, Sango, offered a job to **1. **Get the guys interested in swimming and **2.** To find quote "the right one" She says that there are really hot guys there .They aren't interested in the swimming pool though because there is a football field there and they either do that or soak up the sun. You rarely see any one in the pool. That's why Sango wants Kagome to work there, to get the guys to swim.

As soon Kagome walked through the door, she got all the attention. "Hello miss, my name is Sessomaru, what's yours." One guy says as soon as she closed the door. "Kagome Higurashi" she replied. Another guy walked up to Kagome "Well my name is Miroku, you have a lovely name by the way. " Thank you" she replied.Then the guy named Miroku grabbed Kagome's hand and asled "Will you bear my child young maiden?". Kagome slapped him as soon as he finished and walked away.

_'I sure do get a lot of attention around here. That is probably because of my outfit.' _She was wearing some denim jean shorts, and a pink halter top that said "I'm tougher than I look."

As she started walking to her pink chair, everyone started to follow her. All accept one. Once she sat down she cleared her throat as a sigh of her saying "why are you all staring". As soon as she saw the football field she jumped out of her seat, and jumped up and down and clapped repeatedly for a brief moment, then ran to the foot ball field. The guys who were staring followed not too far behind her. When Kagome got there **(A.N. and trust me it was along walk over)** she asked "Can I play, can I play, huh, huh, can I?" the man in front of her stared for a moment, then said "Uh, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I would be more worried about your self not me, now can I play?"Kagome retorted. A guy behind her said "Wow, she has a mouth on her".

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you. By the way my names Inuyasha." The man in front of her said as he put out his hand. "And mine is Kagome. Just a reminder, I'm tougher than I look."

That's all for now. People please review and tell me if this is good.this is my first fan fic .


	2. Ch 2 Football and a bribe

Before I continue the story, I just want to say thanks to my reviewers. sniff you make me want to cry.

Well on with the story!!

It started at the pool.

Ch2 Foot ball and a bribe

Last time

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you. By the way my names Inuyasha." The man in front of her said as he put out his hand. "And mine is Kagome. Just a reminder, I'm tougher than I look."

Now

Kagome ran on to the field and got into position. On Inuyasha's Team was Miroku, Hojo, (A.N. Hojo is a little Out of character. OOC) and Bakostu (sp?).

On Kagome's team was Sesshomaru , Kouga, and Naraku. They just wanted to see if she could play so, first touchdown wins. Once it started Kouga through the ball at Kagome. She caught it and ran o the goal. She was about 10ft away when Inuyasha came running at her. She did the first thing that came to her mind, bumped him to the ground. He was taken by surprise and fell. Finally, Kagome ran to the goal, thru the ball down and immediately did a victory dance. While she did her quick dance, the rest of her team cheered while Inuyasha and his team argued and lost there temper.

Kagome walked up to him to shake him hand try to cheer him up but he just walked away. All of a sudden all the men in there came up to Kagome and cheered .All you heard was "You go Kagome" "Inuyasha and his team got beat" "She wasn't playing when she said she is tougher than she looks." And so on. Kouga took this as a time to laugh at "mutt face" and make fun of him. "ah ha you lost." She said

"Shut up wench" Inuyasha retorted.

"Bastard!"

"Bitch!"

"YOU ARROGANT, EGOTISTIC, JERK!!!"Once she said that she stopped.

(Kagome P.O.V.)

I soon had to stop all of the commotion because if I didn't Inuyasha would have found another way.

Next, I ran to the pool, with my male posy following me, and jumped in. All of the men stared at me while I swam. "Are you all as dumb as you look right now or are you all trying to mess with my head?"I said. Then at that moment they looked even stupider (I know that's not in the dictionary) I started to look around and thought out loud, "Now . . . . . , who will come in the pool with me. " They all heard that comment and looked as if they were afraid of water."Miroku will you . . . . "I dint get to finish the sentence and he was all ready in the pool. "WOW!!!" I said."Any body else want to swim with me?" they all shook there heads no. "Okay, what do I have to do to get you all in the pool?" Then they all yelled at the same time "can I have your phone number." I started to laugh out of control of a brief moment. "Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh, you were all serious. Uuuuummmmm, Okay. "As soon as I said okay they all jumped in. '_That's all I had to do .wow_'I thought.

Time went by and we played a few games. I got out of the pool. " When I count to 10 I will yell out my number if you don't get it ,to bad.1 . ., **(everyone tried to hurry out of the pool and get a****paper and pen)**2 . .,3 . .,4 . .,5 . ., **(Some started to slip and fall trying to hurry)**6 . .,7 . .,8 . .,9 . .,10 . .,914-738-4289. Then it was time for me to leave because it was 5:00, closing time. At this time security came to make sure people left.

Review please


	3. Author's note

This is just an update. I'm still working on the next chapter .i was thinking of lots of ideas though. It should be done by tomorrow.

Later


	4. Ch3 Phone calls, Date and My Woman W

On with the story.

It started at the pool

Ch3. Phone calls, Date and My Woman WHAT!?

Kagome got to her locker to grab her bag. _'Whoa it's been along day' _she ran to her car and quickly drove home. When she reached out side of her house, she parked her car, ran to the door, put the keys in the lock and stepped in. Kagome was greeted by her cat, Buyo. She petted his fur and, then went straight for the phone. _'I know I have at least 3 messages today'. _She pressed play and listened to the messages.

"You have 26 messages. First message; Hello this is Bankotsu, call me back at this number, 914-862-5293 thank you. Next message; Hey kagz is me Sango. Just calling to see how your first day went call me later. Next message; Hi Miroku here. Just calling to ask a question.I know you haven't known me long but . . . . . . , Can you introduce me to your boss, Sango, Thanks? Next message; **(I am going to do**** almost **** every message but don't worry it wont be long.) **Hello this is Hojo. Do you want to go out some time? If so call me.

Next message; this is Sesshomaru call back now. _'Well too late for that'. _Next message;hey this is Koga call me back babe. Next message; this is Hojo again call back please. _'Wow, he must be desprate'. _Next message; Hojo again . . . . Bang! Kagome threw the phone at the wall. (Not too hard though) _'Stupid, Desperate people. But I wish Inuyasha called . . . . Wait, what am I thinking. I don't even like him. Do I.' _Kagome put the phone up, took a nice, loooooooonnnnnnnnggggggg shower and went to bed.

Next day

_' Oh great. I have to go to work today. At least I get to see Inuyasha again.__Yes ive admitted it to my self. I really need to stop talking to my self.' _" ugh at least im getting paid a lot or I wouldn't come here."

Kagome walked into her bosses office. "Hey Sango, whats up." "nothing just having problems with the perv." "Oh right. I forgot to tell you he called me to ask if I can set you two up. I will tell him yess as long as there is no groping." Grrrreeeeeaaaattttt" Sango Said sarcastically. "you know you like him you told me your self."yes but the 'problem' is making it hard to like him any more." "okay ,well talk to you later."

After that coversation Kagome went striaght to the outdoor pool. As soon as she steped though the door everyone stoped what they were doing and stared at me.Everyone except inuyasha, but he did look at me for a brief moment.

Inuyasha P.O.V.

_'wow she looks nice today._**wait stop it . im not suposse to like her. **_But guess what you do so make her your .ask her out._** I don't like her and I wont ask her out.** _If you don't like her than why are you still staring at her like everyone else.' _Turns head.** Happy now .**_not until you ask her out . _**okay okay already.**

Kagome P.O.V.

As I continued to walk in everyone was trying to get my attention but I ignored them.They must've noticed that because the all started to wlk to the football field. Once they were out of eye or ear shot Inuyasha started to walk up to me._'Wow_ . he's coming towards me.Just pretend you not paying attenton. Yeah . Do that'

Normal P.O.V.

" Hi" He said

"Hello" I said back.

" So. Um . . . ., do you want to go out some time?"

" Sure .Here" Kagome gave him a card with her number and address on it.

" Thanks .Pick you up at 7 tomorrow"

"Okay."

Then Inuyasha walked away.

Inuyasha P.O.V.

_'Are you happy now._**Sure am.**___Grrreeeaaatttt.'_ He said sarcastically.

Kagome P.O.V.

_'I cant believe ive got a date. _

Normal P.O.V.

As inuyasha walked back to his seat everyone started to come back.

" what are you so happy about mutt"Koga said

"Nothing"

Koga then looked over to kagome and saw her smiling.

" What did you do to my woman mutt"

" YOUR WOMAN" Sesshomaru,Hojo, Bankostu,Naraku,Inuyasha,**(I have to make more people,so don't mind the names.) **Kyoto,Thomas,and Hiten said.

" Uh oh"koga said

"get him"everyone said while miroku was laughing him heart out.

"Guys Stop "Kagome said

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "

" Guys"

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . "

"Guuuuyyyyyssss"

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"GUYS!!!!"

"Huh"everyone said

" If this is how your all going to act around me then it is not worth the job." And with that she want to Sangos Office.

Sango's Office

"Sango . I cant take this any more."

"Whats wrong Ka . . . . " "Knock KnocK!!!"

"Oh great"Kagome said

"Come in"Sango Said

"Kagome the guys sent me to say sorry" Miroku said as he entered.

"so what happened kagz" Sango said

They filled her is of what happened

" So are coming back" miroku said

"of course.I just wanted to make sure they would listen to me next time."

" Okay I guess I'm finished here. Bye"

Kagome's home

"Ding Dong"

"Coming" Kagome said

She opened the door and . . . . . . . . . . . .

Find out what happens next. Please review and if anyone has ideas of what they want to happen or any new stories emaill me or put it in a review.


	5. Ch4 The 4 KARS

Before I continue the story I just want to a special thanks to these people.

Reviews

mistarrymistress

amy/noxi

Lost Forever Without You

inubaby262632jamieluv

iamdevishangel

jay-jay

Favorites

1. Akuma Youkai

2. Chikyo-sama02

3. Claire Cooper

4. Kag-Inuss

5. Lost Forever Without You

6. Twilight-Princess210

7. inubaby262632jamieluv

Alerts

. AutumnCherry

2. iamdevishangel

3. inubaby262632jamieluv

4. mistarrymistress

5. pixiepuff101

Make sure you check out there site.

Thank you!

Ch4. The 4 K.A.R.S.

BEFORE

Kagome's home

"Ding Dong"

"Coming" Kagome said

She opened the door and . . . . . . . . . . . .

NOW

"Ayame, Rin. Hey." Kagome said as she gave them a hug. (By the way Ayame and Rin are sisters.)

"Hey Kagz" they said in harmony.

"Come in"

They walked in and all sat down on her black, soft, cotton couch. "So are you here to stay or just visiting" Kagome said "We are here to stay" Rin said."And to meet some hot guys. "

"Oh really. Well I have the perfect place, but you can only come if you have a job." Kagome said.

"Okay. I'm in." Ayame said.

"I guess I'm in too."Rin agreed quietly.

"Okay then here are the details. Sango owns the place an-""wait. Sango owns the place. You mean Sango, Sango. Our 'bad' girl Sango." Ayame Exclaimed. "Yes that Sango. Now if you will let me finish." "Continue" "Okay like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Ayame , Sango owns the whole area. If you come with me tomorrow, we will be working at a private, men's only pool. I will need some help there any way because they are all a hand full and more. So are you still interested?"

"Of course" Ayame said

"Yes. Yes I am" Rin excitedly exclaimed. "Alright now. So where will you be staying or do you want to stay with me? I can probably get Sango to move in to because of my three old roommates moving out."

"I was just going to ask you the same thing. So will you let us stay? "Rin said

"Of course. Now where are you bags so I can get you two settled in?

"Our bags are in the car."

The three girls walked out to the car and pulled out the bags.

"Ayame. What do you have in this bag; it's really heavy?" Kagome declared

"My life is in that bag. Clothes, shoes, make-up, hair supplies, mo-""Okay we get it" said Kagome

They grabbed all the bags and set up there rooms. Now let me describe there rooms. Kagome's room was very big (as well as every other room in the house.)She had a Queen Size bed that was covered in a light pink and white comforter. Her curtains were red and white and the red could have past for pink also. She also had a mahogany dresser and an end table with a pink lamp on top.

Ayame's room was already her favorite color (along with Rin's room and the soon to be Sango's room.)Brown and white .The decorations were the same as Kagome's room, just a different color.

Rin's room was her favorite color, Blue and black. She was more a quiet and dark person. Also Same Décor as Kagome's and Ayame's room.

"Okay now that you two are settled in lets call Sango.

Kagome said as she picked up the phone and called her.

" Rrrrrrrriiiiinnnnnngggggg,rrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggggg"

_"__Hey Kagz__."_

"Hey Sango. Guess who's here?"

_"__Who? Who?__ Tell me already."_

"Ayame and Rin."

_"Really. Are they staying for __good?__"_

"Yup and there moving in with me. We were wondering if you want to move in to since there is another room here. If you do we can be the '4K.A.R.S.' Again. "

_"Okay .how about the day after __tomorrow, Thursday__"_

"Great. They also wanted to work with me."

_"Fine with me. The more the __merrier__ as I always __say__"_

"You don't always say that"

_"You just had to ruin my __moment, didn't__you?__"_

"Uuuuummmm, Yeah .Now bye"

_"Bye__ to you to"_

_"Click"_

"She said yes, yes and yes." Kagome excitedly said.

"Alright I'm tired now so good night you to" Rin said

"Same" Ayame and Kagome said at the same time.

Next day

"Are you to ready for your first day girls" Kagome said

"Sure am" exclaimed Ayame

"You bet" Rin excitedly said

The all were talking while driving to work in Kagome's car. Kagome picked up Sango today also.

"Turn on the radio Kagome" Ayame and Sango said

"Okay" Kagome said back

She turned on the radio on and the song

"This is our fav" Rin exclaimed

"Ready" Sango said

"Yup" the other three said.

[Kagome

I've been looking for a driver who's qualified

So if you think that you're the one step into my ride

I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine

With a sunroof top and a gangster lean

[Ayame and Rin

So if you feel me let me know, know, know

Come on now what you waiting for, for, for

My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode

So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

[All

Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean

Got a ride that smoother than a limousine

Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?

If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five

Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive(drive, drive, drive)

[Sango

I got class like a 57 Cadillac

Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back

You look like you can handle what's under my hood

You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would

[Rin and Ayame

So if you feel me let me know, know, know

Come on now what you waiting for, for, for

My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode

So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

[All

Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean

Got a ride that smoother than a limousine

Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?

If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five

Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive(drive, drive, drive)

Cos you play the game, got what I got (Get it Get it)

Don't Stop It's a sure shot

Aint no Ferrari huh boy I'm sorry

I ain't even worried

So step inside and ride(ride, ride, ride, ride, ride...)

[Sango and Kagome

So if you feel me let me know, know, know

Come on now what you waiting for, for, for

My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode

So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

[All

Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean

Got a ride that smoother than a limousine

Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?

If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five

Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive(drive, drive, drive)

Now shut up and drive(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive(drive, drive, drive)

"That was just like old times" Sango said.

"Almost like old times" Kagome replied

Then they finally made it to work.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

This one was long. I will try to make all of my chapters long. Please review. Ask questions, or give idea. Thanks.


	6. Discliamer

It started at the pool.

By: Bds13

Disclaimer: I forgot to add this when I started so, No I do not own Inuyasha. Only the characters I make up.

Sorry!!


	7. Ch5 Boys and Dates

Welcome everyone.

amy/noxi- Yes they are demons. I will try to put more details in the story this time.

Also, Kagome Sango and Ayame/Rin all drive a Toyota 2008 land cruiser. Kagome's is a light, soft pink. Sango's is purple with black floral designs. Ayame's/ Rin's car is black.

If anyone has questions about the story, don't hesitate to ask. Also if you have any ideas for this story or a new one please tell.

Thank!

Ch5. Boys , and Dates.

"Were here." Kagome cheered. _'__Wow. This place looks nice.__'_ Rin thought "So you did this all by your self Sango?" Ayame asked."Nope. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to my office."Sango professionally said. "She thinks she so good because she owns a place." Kagome mumbled. "I HEARD THAT KAGOME!!!" Sango screamed." Wow. I always knew you were funny but this is hilarious." Kagome said while laughing. "Okay let's go now." Ayame exclaimed.

At that they entered the building. Then the three girls entered the outdoor pool area.

"Hi Kagome" All the guys said. "Hey guy. I'd like you to me two new life guards, my two co-workers and, two best friends, Ayame and Rin." Kagome told them. "Get ready" she whispered to the girls, and then moved aside. "Wow "the guys said dreamily as they checked out Ayame and Rin. "More Goddesses/ Ladies/ Beauties." Others said.

Then the girl put there chairs out and sat down as they watched the guys follow them.

_'I've never seen such beauty before in my life. I will have her'. _Sesshomaru thought as he checked Rin out.

'_I think I have found a new target 'Kouga_ said as he checked Ayame out.

_'At least now no one will check out my Kagome but me.__My Kagome.__ That sounds nice'_ Inuyasha thought as he checked out Kagome.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome."So are you ready for tonight "he asked since everyone else was distracted. " Yup" Kagome said happily then smiled. _'I love her smile'_ Inuyasha thought "Okay " he said then started to walk towards the football field

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333.

_ 'I have __to __get a date with her' _Sesshomaru and Koga thought.

"Excuse me fair lady but this Sesshomaru would like to know your name." Sesshomaru said to Rin.

"This Rin love your name" Rin said back

"Would this Rin like to go out with this Sesshomaru?"

"This Rin would be delighted"

Then Sesshomaru picked up Rin's hand and kissed it._' Just__ like a fairy __tale' _ Rin thought.

_'I've got her __now'_ Sesshomaru thought.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Koga ran up to Ayame. "Hello beautiful. What is your name?" Koga said.

"Ayame's the name. And you" Ayame said back.

"Koga .You have a lovely name"

"Thanks" she said blushing

"Will you grace me with your presence tonight?"Koga said with a pleading look

"Sure" Ayame said with a smile.

_'He's so sweet. I might get to like him.' _Ayame thought

_'She will be mine' _Koga thought

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Okay girls what to wear? " Kagome said.

"Well it does not matter to me because I'm not going, am I?" Sango questioned.

"Sorry Sango but it's not our faults. The asked us out not the other way around." Ayame said

"Well at least you get to be the adult you always wanted to be and watch over the house." Rin said cheekily.

"Well now that you put it that way, I have to be the adult of the house."Sango stated.

"Great. Now what about this outfit." Kagome said. She didn't want to wear something to glamorous on the first date.

"Wow that outfit will knock his dead" she was wearing a red v-neck shirt showing a little but not too much cleavage. Along with a Jean skirt that stopped right below her knees. She put her hair in a neat pony tail with a clip because she was going to Club Shikon.

"Really!!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Me next. Me next." Ayame cheered as she came out of her room. She wore something a little more elegant but still not too much. She wore a Classy yet perfectly fit light brown dress that hugged her figure in all the right places. She wore her hair in a neat bun with pieces of hair hanging down curled because she was going dinner and a dance.

"Pppprrreeeettttyyy hot there sis." Rin said as she came out of her room. Rin walked out of her room in a down right gorgeous and elegant dress. It was a baby blue glittery dress. It tied up around her neck and was wavy down at the bottom. Her hair was In a pony tail with all the hair in it in cherry curls . she also had a bang.

"Ddddddddddaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnn." Sango, Kagome, and Ayame exclaimed.

"Ding-dong" the bell went.

"Coming" Sango yelled as she ran down stairs. She opened the door to be greeted by Inuyasha, Koga and Sesshomaru. (If I didn't say this before Koga is Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's cousin.

"Hello boys. Your dates will be down shortly please come in." Sango said as she stepped aside to let the guys in.

As the guys sat down they were greeted by three lovely 'goddesses'walking down the stairs one by one.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Cliffy.

Just wanted to get another chapter in. I will be taking awhile but I will finish this story.

If you have any questions, comments, concerns, advice, or any ideas for new chapters and/or stories sent it to my email address or in a review.


	8. Ch6 Date part2

**Before**

"Hello boys. Your dates will be down shortly please come in." Sango said as she stepped aside to let the guys in.

As the guys sat down they were greeted by three lovely 'goddesses'walking down the stairs one by one

**Now**

The three guys stared in awe as Kagome, Ayame, and Rin walked down stairs.

"Um, -_gulp__-_ Ka-Kag-Kagome, um, y-y-you l-l-look g-g-g-g-great" Inuyasha stuttered. "Thanks "Kagome said with a blush.

"Y-y-y-yeah. Y-y-y-you t-t-to A-A-A-Ayame_-gulp-_" Koga stuttered. "S-s-s-s-same t-t-to y-y-you R-

R-R _-__gulp- -cough-_ Rin." Sesshomaru stuttered. **(A.N. Yes. Sesshomaru stuttered)** "Thanks" Ayame and Rin said. Well let's get going. Shall we Inuyasha" Kagome said. Inuyasha stood up and brushed himself off. "–_Cough- _. Yeah let's get going."

They all walked out to there separate cars. Inuyasha and Kagome were in Inuyasha's car, Koga and Ayame were in Koga's car, and Sesshomaru and Rin were in Sesshomaru's car.

**Inuyasha**** & Kagome's date**

"So what kind of drink do you two want" The bartender said. "Something Sexy." Kagome said. "And anything with a lot of spike." Inuyasha finished. "Okay"

"You know you don't really need a sexy drink, because you're sexy enough as it is." Inuyasha seductively said.

"Oh really. You don't want me to look better" Kagome seductively said back.

"No because if you are to hott someone might try to steal you from me."

"Well I won't let that happen and neither will you. Right?"

"Right"

"Here you to go" the bartender said. After they took a few sips of there drink Inuyasha asked "So, do you want to do dance"

"Sure" Kagome said. Then they got up and walk to the dance floor.

Then the music stared playing

Rihanna - Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music Please don't stop the music Please don't stop the music Please don't stop the music

It's getting lateI'm making my way over to my favorite placeI gotta get my body movin'Shake the stress awayI wasn't looking for nobody When you looked my way[Possible candidate?

Who knewThat you'd be up in herelooking like you doYou're making staying over here impossible

Baby I must say your aura is incredibleIf you don't have to go

Do you know what you started?I just came here to partyBut now we're rocking on the dance floor,acting naughtyyour hands around my waistjust let the music playwe're hand in hand,chest to chest and now we're face to face

I wanna take you awayLet's escape into the musicDJ let it playI just can't refuse it,Like the way you do this Keep on rocking to itPlease don't stop thePlease don't stop the music!I wanna take you awayLet's escape into the musicDJ let it playI just can't refuse it,Like the way you do this Keep on rocking to itPlease don't stop thePlease don't stop thePlease don't stop the music!

Baby are you ready, cuz it's getting coldDon't you feel the passion ready to explode?What goes on between us no one has to know,this is a private show!

Do you know what you started?I just came here to partyBut now we're rocking on the dance floor,acting naughtyyour hands around my waistjust let the music playwe're hand in hand,chest to chest and now we're face to face

I wanna take you awayLet's escape into the musicDJ let it playI just can't refuse it,Like the way you do this Keep on rocking to itPlease don't stop thePlease don't stop the music!I wanna take you awayLet's escape into the musicDJ let it playI just can't refuse it,Like the way you do this Keep on rocking to itPlease don't stop thePlease don't stop thePlease don't stop the music![2x

"You dance really well Kagome"

"Thanks. You to"

**Koga & Ayame's Date**

"Last name please." The man said.

Koga took Ayame to Diamond's Dance, a four star restaurant, (nothing to fancy).

"Ookami (I think that's how you spell it)" "Okay. This way please." The man said as he showed them to there table. _'Wow. This place is nice. He probably brought me here just to impress me. Well guess what, its working.' _"Here is your table and menus." The man said as he handed Ayame and Koga there menus. "So, Ayame. You moved in with Kagome" Koga said trying to start a conversation. "Yup. My sister and I moved from Kyoto." " Oh . Okay."4

" What would you to like today" the male waiter said. " I'll have the Chicken tortellini and a apple martini" Ayame said "And you sir?" The waiter said "The Diamonds Special." Koga replied. "Okay. I will be back with your meals shortly" The waiter said as he winked at Koga."Um. Did he just wink at me"

"'Um, I , a _-cough- _didn't notice" Ayame stuttered.

**More later.****Just updating.**** Sorry I took so long. Just a reminder ****And/or**** if I did not tell any one. "I may take a while to update but I will never discontinue a story.**


	9. Ch 7 Date part 3Scared much

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha. But let me ask you this, if I did own Inuyasha would I be writing own this website.

**It started at the pool**

**CH****.7 Date part 3/Scared much**

Sesshomaru and Rin went to the most famous and expensive Restaurant in Japan, "Tokyo Palace". They stepped through the door and Rin was in awe looking at everything. The name, Tokyo Palace really went with the décor. The restaurant was all white with different gold carvings on the walls.

"Wow" Rin breathed out.

There was a fountain in the middle of the whole restaurant that had a sculpture or Cupid with water coming out of the palms of his hands. There were swan sculptures all around also. It really looked like a palace.

"So do you like what you see?" Sesshomaru questioned. "This is amazing" She replied.

"This way please" the waiter said as he walked up to them.

"This is your table and here are your menus." He stated

"Thank you" Sesshomaru replied taking their menus and pulling out a chair for Rin.

"Would you like any thing to drink?"The waiter asked.

"Some of your finest wines please" said Sesshomaru

The waiter walked away to give them time to think about there orders.

"This is truly amazing Sesshomaru" "I'm glad you like it."

_'I can't believe this. This is so amazing. Oooooh and look at all the delicious food. I can't wait to tell the girls. 'Rin_ happily thought.

**---- With Sango----**

Sango was sitting at the house talking one the phone with Miroku.

"Awwww man. I'm all alone. In this big house. With know one here. Just me. No friends here. All-"Sango stated out loud by mistake.

"So do you want me to come over to play?" Miroku said seductively.

"Oh, It just you Miroku. I for got you was on the phone. But, did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes you did my dearest Sango. Now, do you want me to come out and play my 'cuppy cake'?"

"You perv. Ill hang up on you if you don't shut up."

"You know you love me"

"_-blush-_ I, um . . ., don't know what you are talking about."

"Sure you don't." "Well I'll talk to you tomm. Miroku"

"Bye my 'sugar plum'."

CLICK

"He is so slow" Sango said as she walked towards the kitchen for something to eat.

_'HMMMMMM. What should I eat'_ Sango thought to her self.

"I've got it. Ice cream and a movie" Sango shouted.

She reached into the freezer and took out a pint op strawberry ice cream and got out a big spoon.

Sango took out the movie" the ring" to watch.

"Well I'm going to have night mares tonight" Sango stated as she put in the movie.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$** $$$ Hours later$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

Inuyasha and Kagome were standing at the door of Kagome's house

"I had a kick ass time Inuyasha" Kagome said.

"Glad you liked it." Inuyasha replied

Inuyasha leaned into Kagome. Kagome leaned into Inuyasha. They kissed. "Bye Inuyasha"

"Bye Kagome" Then Kagome walked into the house.

CLICK The key opened the door. Inuyasha stared at Kagome's back side while she walked in.

"HEY SANGO" she yelled

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Sango screamed

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kagome screamed

"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran into the house.

"Oh, Kagz. It's just you." Sango said with relief and the caught her breath. "What happened Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think you should be asking Sango that. She's the one that screamed first."She replied while pointing her finger at Sango. "I guess I shouldn't have been watching scary movies in a dark house, huh?" Sango said while scratching the back of her neck"

"I guess not. Well, thanks Inuyasha see you tomorrow."

"Okay than. Bye guys."Inuyasha said as he walked out.

"Sooooo""So, what?"" How was the date"" I'll tell you when the girls come home" "Aaawww man. Well let's finish watching the movie""Ok" Kagome replied then took Sango's ice cream.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$** $$$ More Hours later$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

Kouga and Ayame were standing at the door of Ayame's house

"I had a nice time Kouga" Ayame shyly said.

"Me too." Kouga replied

"Well"

"Um"

Kouga leaned into Ayame. Ayame leaned into Kouga. They kissed. "Bye Kouga"

"Bye Ayame". Ayame walked into the house.

CLICK Kouga stared at Ayame's back side while she walked in.

"HEY SANGO" she yelled

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Sango and Kagome screamed

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ayame screamed

"AYAME!!!" Kouga yelled as he ran into the house.

"Oh, Ayame. It's just you." Kagome said with relief and the caught her breath. "What happened Ayame?" Kouga asked.

"I think you should be asking Kagome and Sango that. There the one's that screamed first."She replied while pointing her fingers at Kagome and Sango. "I told you I shouldn't have been watching scary movies and night." Sango said

"Well, thanks Kouga see you tomorrow."

"Okay than. Bye guys."Kouga said as he walked out.

"De-javu" Kagome said as she and the girls sat on the couch. "I thought it was just me" Sango said agreeing. "Sooooo" Kagome and Sango said in Harmony. "So, what?"Ayame replied" How was the date"" Ill tell you when Rin come home" "Aaawww man. Well let's finish watching the movie""Ok" Ayame replied then took Kagome's ice cream.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$** $Even More Hours later$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

Sesshomaru and Rin were standing at the door of Rin's house

"This Rin had a great time Sesshomaru" Rin said.

"As did this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru replied

Sesshomaru leaned into Rin. Rin leaned into Sesshomaru. They kissed. "Bye Sesshomaru"

"Bye Rin". Rin walked into the house.

CLICK Sesshomaru stared at Rin's back side while she walked in.

"HEY SANGO" she yelled

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Sango, Kagome and Ayame screamed

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Rin screamed

"RIN!!!"Sesshomaru yelled as he ran into the house.

"Oh, Rin. It's just you." Ayame said with relief and the caught her breath. "What happened Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I think you should be asking Kagome, Sango, and Ayame that. There the one's that screamed first."She replied while pointing her fingers at Kagome, Sango, and Ayame.

"I think we need to turn this off now." Sango said

"Well, thanks Sesshomaru see you tomorrow."

"Okay than. Bye guys."Sesshomaru said as he walked out.

"De-javu" Ayame said as she and the girls sat on the couch. "Again" Kagome said "Really. I think something is wrong with us" Sango said agreeing. "Sooooo" Kagome, Sango and Ayame said in Harmony. "So, what?"Rin replied" How was the date" "Let's finish the movie first" "Okay

-

** I just wanted to get another chapter in. **

** Please review!!!**


	10. Ch 8 Enter Shippou

**Sorry for not updating for awhile but here is the story!**

**This chapter will be very shorter than the others!!!**

**Ch8. Enter Shippou**

"Kagome, you ready now?"Sango yelled out to Kagome. "Yeah, just start up the car" she replied.

The 'K.A.R.S.' all ran into Sango's car and drove to work.

"I can't wait 'til we get to the pool" Ayame exclaimed. "Yeah, Me neither"

_"Help me__. Someone, help me,__please."_Someone yelled "What as that?" Kagome Asked

"Let's go find out girls" Rin stated. They drove around the rode back towards the noise. As they drove, the cries for help became louder. Soon they ended up at an ally way. They all got out of the car and followed the noise. "Hello . . . is anyone there." Kagome called. As soon as those words left her mouth she saw a young kinsun(sp?) run up to her. He was beaten very badly but he was still cute. The young demon ran up to her then jumped on her shoulder to hide from its oncoming enemy. "H-help me please" He pleaded. Just then a giant snake demon came out from the shadowed darkness,"Hand over the child or I'll have to sssssskin you alive", it said.

As soon as it was done, Sango came closer and sliced the demon with her seemingly hidden dagger.

"Thank you so much" the young demon stated. "What's your name little guy" Ayame asked. "My name is Shippou." He replied. "Do you have a family" Rin asked. "No. My haha-san and chichi-san were killed." He explained. "Awe, poor guy. Do you want to live with us?" Kagome asked. "You'd really let me stay with you?" Shippou asked excitedly. "Yup." Kagome answered. "Thanks haha-san" He politely thanked. _'__haha__-san__?' _ Kagome questioned her self. Ayame saw the questioning look on her face and explained, "When most young demons loose there family, they will get quickly attached to the first person that saved them." Oh" she mouthed back to her. "Well let's get back to the car to go to work." Sango exclaimed as they all walked to the car. "Where do you work haha-san?" Shippou asked. _'__Im__gonna__ have to get used to that one' _Kagome thought. "We all work at a private pool. And yes if you want you can go swimming, we have new, extra bathing suits." Kagome explained. "Yay!!!" Shippou cheered.

At Work

Kagome, Ayame, and Rin entered the pool area and were greeted by almost everyone there including there dates.

"Hi there sexy." Inuyasha greeted Kagome while wrapping his arm around her waist." Hi" she replied

"Hey babe" Kouga said greeting Ayame wrapping his arm around her waist also." Hello" She replied

"This Sesshomaru is delighted to see this Rin on this lovely day" Sesshomaru said greeting Rin while putting his arm around her shoulders. "This Rin is delighted to see this Sesshomaru too" she replied.

"Haha-san, Can you help me pick out a bathing suit?"Shippou called out to Kagome. Know one knew that except for Ayame and Rin. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the three girls. "Yes Shippou, I'll be right there." She replied. "YOU HAVE A CHILD!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

T.B.C

**I told you this was going to be short. Well I have another chapter out. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I will try to get them out sooner.**

**BYE!!!**


	11. Author's note 2

Hello all readers. I just want to say that I'm sorry for not updating my stories. I will put up a new chapter for the story during my Christmas break because I'm very busy now.

Thanks for all of the reviews


	12. Ch 9 Reuniting SKARS

Hey everyone. I just wanted to say thanks for reading. Sorry for not updating sooner.

Just to tell you now. Each girl in the group (you will figure out the last one) had a 'name' when they were together.

Hint: I'm in the story.

CHECK OUT MY POLL

**Before **

"Haha-san, Can you help me pick out a bathing suit?"Shippou called out to Kagome. Know one knew that except for Ayame and Rin. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the three girls. "Yes Shippou, I'll be right there." She replied. "YOU HAVE A CHILD!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

**Ch.9-****R****euniting S.K.A.R****.S.**

**(A.N: I know corny right)**

**Now**

"YOU HAVE A CHILD!?!?!?!" Inuyasha yelled." CALM DOWN INUYASHA!! HE"S NOT EVEN MY REAL SON. OKAY OR ARE YOU GONNA LEAVE AND IGNORE ME NOW?!?!?!"Kagome yelled back then walked towards Sango's office, which inhabited Shippou.

"Hey Mama, can you help me?"Shippou asked. "Sure" Kagome replied then picked a new, blue pair of trunks Out of the closet. "Here you go, Shippou. Make sure you take off the tag, okay."" Okay mama."

** With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha was stunned. He was just stuck in place. _'She left me. She's gone' _he thought as the obvious just registered his mind. Everyone around him stopped what they were doing to be nosy, every one except Rin, Ayame, Kouga and Sesshomaru. He then ran out a sniffed the air for Kagome's scent.

** In front of the Building**

"I think this is the place" a mysterious person stated to themselves as they walked into the building.

The person walked around the building looking for a certain room. In big bold letters was **"Sango's Office"**. "This is it." They stated to themselves. They opened the door and inside were Sango, Kagome and a young kinsun. "Sango, Kagome, is that you?" She asked timidly. They both stopped what they were doing and looked towards the door. "Suki?" Sango questioned. "SUKI" Kagome yelled as she ran to her long lost friend. Sango ran to join in. "We've missed you so much, Suki." Kagome stated. "Come on Suki let's go see Ayame and Rin. Then we can put the group back together." Sango said. "They're here too!?!" Suki exclaimed with wide eyes. "Yup, now come on." Kagome replied forgetting she just ran from Inuyasha. Shippou jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and they were off.

**BACK IN THE POOL AREA**

"AYAME, RIN, GUESS WHO'S HERE" Sango and Kagome yelled simultaneously. Everyone in the pool area stopped what they were doing. Kagome and Sango walked into the pool area and Rin and Ayame screamed and ran to Suki. "SUKI" Ayame and Rin chorused. Inuyasha ran back in when he heard the screams. Kouga, Sesshomaru, Miroku ran towards the girls along with Inuyasha.

Lots of questions were thrown as Suki, "How was America?" "Are you okay?" "Did you get a boyfriend?" "How was college?" "How did you get here?" "How did you find us?" .All of those questions were stopped by one voice, "Calm down girls and let her breath". . . . . . . Which was Kagome's. Everyone else had questioning look and was waiting for an explanation. "Now we can get back together" Ayame stated. "And we'll be famous." Rin finished. Sango took Suki and the girls to the beach chairs to catch up on things.

"So how are things, do you have a man yet?" Sango questioned wiggling her eyebrows. "Actually, yes I do. He moved back here with me. His name is Ace and He's Japanese too. I told him I was from me and . . . . . were together now." Suki explained. The girls squealed. "So do you still have your singing voice and know how to play the keyboard?" Ayame asked. "Yeah, I've gotten better a whole lot. You should come over to my house some time. We can practice there because I have a studio. Once we get better we can try to find those old clients." She answered. "Okay" They all agreed.

The five of them were in a band about 5 years ago. They separated to follow there dreams and promised each other they would one day come back together. They were called "S.K.A.R.S". Sango played the drums, Ayame played the Guitar, Rin played the bass Guitar, Suki played the keyboard and did back up singing, and Kagome Sung. They were famous around there neighborhood but that was it. No more, no less.

Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Miroku walked over to the girls and sat next to them. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions." Inuyasha explained to Kagome. "It's okay. I just overreacted." Kagome replied. Sesshomaru, Kouga and Miroku all thought _'Did he just apologize?' _

I know this isn't a lot but here is the chapter. The next one should be out during my Christmas break.

Thank for reading. Please review


	13. Ch10 Meeting Ace and Becoming Famous

Before I start I just want to say that the S.K.A.R.S. group was a band and singing group. In the band, Kagome is the lead singer but in the singing group, Suki is the lead singer. (S.K.A.R.S. _**S**_exy _**K**_ats _**A**_re _**R**_oyally _**S**_carce)

Ch.10 Meeting Royce and becoming famous . . . . . . . . . Again

Before

Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Miroku walked over to the girls and sat next to them. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions." Inuyasha explained to Kagome. "It's okay. I just overreacted." Kagome replied. Sesshomaru, Kouga and Miroku all thought _'Did he just apologize?' _

Now

The groups officially known as S.K.A.R.S. were at Suki's house . . . . . . . if you can really call it that.

"Damn girl I new you were loaded by god!!!!" Sango exclaimed. "How did you get so much stuff and such a big house?" Kagome asked in awe at the recording studio made up just for them. Suki replied with a happy, "The Bank of Daddy, and the Bank of Ace".

"Great place to go." Rin stated. "I'll say" Ayame agreed. "Well, do ya'll want to meet Ace?" Suki questioned suggestively. "Sure." They all replied. They all started walking towards Ace's study. "I just realized we all have demon boyfriends."Suki stated. "Not me. Inuyasha is half demon."Kagome replied. "Me neither. Miroku has very little demon blood in him."Sango added. "Neither do you, Suki. Ace isn't your boyfriend, you're married **AND** mated." **(A.N. just so you know, Suki is a neko demon and Ace is a wolf/Inu demon.)**

"Okay, Okay I get it." Suki concluded as they stepped into the study. They all stepped in after her looking around. "And you have TWO of these rooms!!!" Sango exclaimed. " Yup." Suki replied then called out to Ace. Ace replied with a, "I'm at my desk". They all ran towards the voice that sounded . . . . . . . . . . . . . . sexy. They finally found him in the 'maze' and they all thought the same thing,_ 'she got a sexy man'._

"Hey Kiki** (Suki's nickname)**. Who are your friends?" Ace questioned his wife/mate. "These were the girls I was talking about. My friends in the group we made, Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin." Suki explained. Ace got up from his chair and went to greet these 4 lovely ladies. "Hello everyone." He greeted them and they returned a "hello" back. Then he sniffed the air . . . . . . . . "You all have boyfriends, do you not?" he asked with a sudden change of emotion. "Yeah, we do" Rin replied. "We I'd like to meet them sometime."

"Well you shouldn't have to wait to long because we'll need an audience when we play our songs. Go girls and call them now."

"I'll go first" Sango said evilly. The took out her Cell phone and called Miroku on speed dial#5

RINGRINGRI-

"Hello Sango dear, what's up?"Miroku asked concerned.

"Um, Miro-chan ,do you think you can come to keep me company at Suki's house. You know the place. That big mansion we alw-"Sango started to answer 'timidly'

"I'll be right over"

CLICK

"That was quick"

"Me next, me next" Rin cheered. "I think we will have to do the same thing , Rin." Kagome stated.

"Okay"

The two girls already knew what they were going to do so they called their beloveds on the phone.

**Kagome and Inuyasha's Conversation**

RINGRING

RING

"Yes?" Inuyasha said a little bit confused

"Inuyasha, I need you to come over to the mansion down the street, and please just hurry."Kagome was speaking really fast.

"Inuyasha just hurry . . . . . . . oh no I think I here them coming. Please Hurry."

" I'm On my way."

CLICK

**at the same time)Rin and Sesshomaru's conversation**

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hello" Sesshomaru said into the receiver of the phone.

Rin starts to break down into tears.

"S-s-s-Sesshomaru, I-i-i-I need you to help me. There after me. Hurry to the big mansion down the street."

"What's wrong" Sesshomaru said worriedly

"Hurr-"

CLICK

Rin took a breath and wiped her fake tears.

"That was hard" she breathed out.

"I guess it's my turn."Ayame said and with that she called Kouga.

RINGRINGRING"Hello"

"Kouga, babe, I need a favor."

"What d you need?"

"Um, how can I explain this to you? There's this guy, right. That was from that restaurant we went to the other day."

"He not messing with you is he?"

"No, no, no, no. Not that. Just let me finish."

"Ok"

"Well that guy brought a certain 'quote' girl friend 'unquote' who is the EXACT opposite of him to Suki's mansion around the corner and . . . "

"Say no more Ayame. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

CLICK

"Okay, now that that's done. HARUKI!!!!!!"Suki yelled out. A small bird demon can flying towards Suki. It looked a lot like a robin. "Yes, Lady Suki" It said. "There will be 4 men coming here A.S.A.P. I'll need you to escort them to the dance hall. And please remember they will rough and might want to get in quickly, but I assure you, you'll know what to do when the time come.

And with that the girls (and Ace) went to the dance hall

"Ok Ace you have to sit right here" Said Suki. "Alright" he replied. He sat down in the middle chair that was set up.

The girls went back stage. They all dressed up in almost identical outfits. They would have been identical if it wasn't for the different colors.

Suki:

Black shirt with green flames(You know, the shirt like the girl in Tarzan, if you seen it)

Black pants with green flames on the bottom legs and around the waist

Hair is out in curls

Slightly green lip gloss with green mascara

Kagome:

Black shirt with red flames. (Strapless shirt.)

Black pants with red flames on the bottom of the legs and around the waist.

Hair in a pony tail with curls at the end.

Slightly Red lip gloss and red mascara.

Ayame:

Black shirt with brown flames (v-neck shirt)

Black pants with brown flames on the bottom of the legs and around the waist.

Hair in signature pigtails with brown bows in it

Slightly brown lip gloss with brown mascara

Rin:

Black shirt with blue flames.( Normal shirt yet fitted to show all of her curves)

Black pants with blue flames on the bottom of the legs and around the waist

Hair is out yet straight and elegant.

Slightly blue lip gloss with blue mascara

Sango:

Black shirt with purple flames (off the shoulders)

Black pants with purple flames around the bottom of the legs and around the waist

Hair is in a bun with a little bit of hair in a curl on the side of her face.

Slightly purple lip gloss with purple mascara.

** At the front of the mansion**

All four men were standing in front of the mansion trying to get in for all different reasons. The door opened and Haruki was waiting for them. "Hello everyone, if you will please follow me" She said as she started to fly off slowly. "Hey you, what's going on here and where is Kagome?"Inuyasha yelled. "Excuse me but can you please refrain from yelling and I will tell you what I know."Haruki stated calmly. A "Feh" came from Inuyasha and she continued." I do not know what Lady Suki is doing at the moment, but she instructed me to escort you to the dance hall and explained to me that you all might be a little aggressive after those phone calls. Now if you will follow me." Haruki explained.

The guys were all extremely confused but followed anyway. The finally reached the Dance hall and opened the door to see Ace sitting there all alone. "Hello master Ace, I did as I was told. If there is nothing else I will take my leave now." said Haruki. "You may leave." He replied. "Welcome. Please sit and relax guys. We might be here for awhile."

"What do you mean we might be here for awhile?" Kouga shouted. But the all sat down any way. "I've heard that you have all met Suki, my mate" Ace questioned. "Yes, we have" Sesshomaru responded.

"Well th-" Ace started but suddenly stopped once the lights went off. A snake demon went on stage and a light shined on him as he said,"Presenting S.K.A.R.S.!!!!"Then left at the curtains opened. The guys relaxed as they all saw their girls on stage in a different pose while sitting on a stool. The music started.

(A.N: I know these songs and owned by artists but lets just pretend these girls made up the songs.)

Originally by: Cherish

**Suki**I know most times I'm far awaybut still, I'm missing you

** Rin**but still, I'm missing you

**Suki**I said some things that I regretBut I'll make it up to you

**Kagome**Baby I can't breathe when you touch my bodyWhen your heart beats - it's like music to meAnd I can't see my life without youAnd baby it's all up to you_**All**_If I could make time stand stillThen I know we'd live this moment for everCan we stay right here, you don't have to go baby close that door II really hate missing youI rather be kissing youAnd I don't know what I would do,If I couldn't make love to youOver and over and over I wishThat I could live this moment in time_**Sango**_As of today I put my life completely in your armsAnd if you should feel I could do more to please youThen baby tell me how, oh, oh

**Ayame**Baby I can't breathe when you touch my bodyWhen your heart beats - it's like music to me

**Rin**

And I can't see my life without youAnd baby it's all up to you_**All**_If I could make time stand stillThen I know we'd live this moment for everCan we stay right here, you don't have to go baby close that door II really hate missing youI rather be kissing youAnd I don't know what I would do,If I couldn't make love to youOver and over and over I wishThat I could live this moment in timeTime stand still (can time stand still)Then I know we'd live this moment for ever (we'd live this moment for ever)Can we stay right here (stay right here)You don't have to go (you don't have to go) baby close that door I (close the door)I really hate missing youI rather be kissing youAnd I don't know what I would do,If I couldn't make love to youOver and over and over I wishThat I could live this moment in time

Lights stay on then next song plays

Originally by: Cherish

**All**

A-A-A-A-A. A-A-A-A-A. A-A-A-A-A.Treat me like ya Chevy.You can show me off. You can let my top back.Any time you want it.Baby come and shine me.Hit the gas slow.Crank up my ignition.Take me for a roll.**They all start to dance seductively ****Kagome**Take her to the spot.Take her to the club.Sexy wood grain wheels sittin' on dubs.You can keep it gangsta.'Cause she ain't no wanksta.

**Sango**

Seat laid back.And I ride with a lean.Give me that treatment. You know what I mean.Might hit the chrome ooh man it gleams.Sexiest thing on the block, that you seen.

**Suki**Oooo, ooh ooh ooh ooh.I know you wanna taste this candy paint.Ooh ooh ooh ooh.But you can't go far.Less you fill the tank. Comin' down. Swerving lanes. In reverse.Watch me do my thang.I'm about to make my body sang.Vroom vroom vroom vroom.

**All**Treat me like ya Chevy.You can show me off. You can let my top back.Any time you want it.Baby come and shine me.Hit the gas slow.Crank up my ignition.Take me for a roll.** They walk up to their man and give them a lap dance while Singing**

Treat me like ya Chevy.You can show me off. You can let my top back.Any time you want it.Baby come and shine me.Hit the gas slow.Crank up my ignition.Take me for a roll.**Rin**Baby wusup. Do you wanna ride. Put me in gear. From 3rd to 5. Watch me do it

**Ayame**

(do it).

**Rin**While you get into it

**Ayame**

(to it).

**Rin**Turn on the radio. Play slow jams. Junk in the trunk.Got 'em saying damn.Put your ride in my cam.Rev me up. Like I know you can.**Ayame whispers/sings in ****Kouga's**** ear **

**Ayame**Oooh ooh ooh ooh.I know you wanna taste this candy paint.Ooh ooh ooh ooh.But you can't go far.(Un) Less you fill the down. Swerving lanes. In reverse.Watch me do my thang.I'm about to make ny body sang.

**All**Treat me like ya Chevy.You can show me off. You can let my top back.Any time you want it.Baby come and shine me.Hit the gas slow.Crank up my ignition.Take me for a roll.

Treat me like ya Chevy.You can show me off. You can let my top back.Any time you want it.Baby come and shine me.Hit the gas slow.Crank up my ignition.Take me for a roll.I'm about to make my body sang

**Kagome**

(hey).I'm about to make my body sang

**Sango**

(hey).I'm about to make my body sang

**Rin**

(oh oh oh oh).I'm about to make my body sang.Treat me like a Chevy baby.Do me like you want to on, come on, come on, come on.Say.** They do their own dance with their man**

**All**Treat me like ya Chevy.You can show me off. You can let my top back.Any time you want it.Baby come and shine me.Hit the gas slow.Crank up my ignition.Take me for a roll.

Treat me like ya Chevy.You can show me off. You can let my top back.Any time you want it.Baby come and shine me.Hit the gas slow.Crank up my ignition.Take me for a roll.

T.B.C

I'll need al least 10 reviews and lots of time ti make a new chapter.

Hope you all like this one


	14. AN:

I am sorry for not updating my story. I've been putting school before this. I am going rewrite this to try and make it way better. Thank you for all of the reviews. I want to make longer chapters and I want it to be more realistic than (or as realistic as Inuyasha can get.)now .I will post my revised chapters up before May 13. I want to get a lot of chapters done ahead of time so you can read as much as you want. Again I'm sorry and I hope you all will continue reading this.

Arigatou


End file.
